


(Know Your) Limits

by ppiiku



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppiiku/pseuds/ppiiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru pays Riku a morning visit and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Know Your) Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was possessed by a demon... Thanks to Ki who helped me greatly and improved my shitty smut by 60%, she's a goddess!!

Today was one of those rare days when Riku felt like everything would go perfectly. He was well rested after having pleasant dreams about winning their next Stride match, classes started an hour later than usual, and even the weather seemed to agree, windows reflecting rays of morning sunshine through the curtains on his bedroom floor.

If only that was the case.

“Ack, Takeru! What are you doing in my room? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Startled, Riku stared at his boyfriend who had appeared out of nowhere. He really hadn’t prepared to suddenly run into him, not when he just got out of the shower and had nothing but a towel on.

“I rang the doorbell but no one came. So I tried your window, and it was open,” Takeru shrugged, brushing off some dirt from his jacket sleeve. It was not unusual for the raven-haired to come by his house to pick him up so they could walk to school together. Normally he’d just send a text when he’d arrived.

“Ah, sorry. I was in the shower so I didn’t hear you. You’re here kind of early today. Can you just, um… sit down and wait while I get dressed?” Riku asked. It was embarrassing to parade around half-naked while his boyfriend was fully dressed.

“No.”

Before Riku had a chance to ask why, Takeru already had him pushed against the wall. On most days, Takeru kisses were soft, a little shy around the edges, but today wasn’t one of those days, and Takeru’s kiss was rushed and hungry, in a way that made Riku's knees weak. Takeru nibbled at his lower lip, using the moment Riku gaped to thrust his tongue in, seeking more contact. Their tongues tangled passionately, and Riku noted that Takeru's mouth tasted faintly of minty toothpaste.

“Mmmh, what are you doing?” Riku gasped when Takeru finally released his mouth. Instead of getting a verbal answer, Takeru only kissed him again, putting more force behind his actions, kissing his mouth with such intensity that Riku craved for more, even when his wrists were caught and pinned above his head.

The knot of the towel finally gave out, dropping unceremoniously on the floor. Takeru saw it as his cue to press their bodies even closer together, slipping his thigh between Riku’s legs, pleased about the certain hardness forming there. Riku groaned at the contact, his head falling back against the wall with a thump, exposing the pale line of his neck to Takeru's teeth.

Riku was getting alarmingly aroused from the unusually rough treatment. His cheeks were red, words having completely left him when Takeru had moved lower to leave sharp little bites on his collar bones. He whimpered weakly, his wrists still on Takeru’s tight hold. He wanted to struggle, but he knew it was no use. The only thing he could do was to grind himself against Takeru’s leg, hoping that he would take pity on him soon enough.

He prayed it was really, really soon.

When Takeru finally released his arms, it was only to move lower to play with his nipples. Pinching the left, sucking the right, Takeru worked and twisted them into oversensitivity. Riku moaned louder, desperately burying his hands into Takeru’s dark hair, wanting to grab at something, needing to grab at his boyfriend.

“Get on the bed, now,” the order was accompanied by a nibble to Riku's ear, chest being left alone for a moment.

Riku complied. He felt like his was drugged, intoxicated to the point where his brain was struggling to give his legs the right signals to walk. He collapsed to the bed on his back, covering his face with his arm, trying to catch his breath for a minute, the heat swirling in his belly suffocating him. Riku resisted the urge to touch his cock, ignoring the burning inferno that was building right under his navel, one that was aching to be acknowledged. He was so desperate to come, but he didn’t want to do it himself, not when Takeru was looking at him from head to toe, hungry yet soft eyes admiring his body like he always did each and every time. Riku heard the sound of a zipper ― Takeru retrieving something from his bag maybe? Hopefully a huge bottle of lube because Riku couldn’t wait much longer.

Before Riku could see what had been retrieved, Takeru roughly flipped him on his stomach, making him yelp at the sudden move. Loving kisses were peppered on to his lower back, and soon enough familiar, wet sounds of lube being applied reached Riku’s ears, making him tremble in anticipation.

One finger and he grabbed the pillow tighter. Two fingers, and he let out a wailing moan, body curling in pleasure. Three fingers, skillfully brushing against his prostate, and he screamed out Takeru’s name.

“Takeru, come on, hurry up I’m already-”

Takeru fingers slipped out, but they were promptly replaced with cold, odd object, leaving Riku absolutely shocked. Wide-eyed with surprise, he quickly turned around to look at Takeru. He was taken aback, seeing his usually stoic face morphed into an uncharacteristic, almost sadistic expression, eyes glinting dangerously yet burning with desire.

“Don’t take it out.”

“Takeru, please!” Riku cried out. This was something he definitely hadn't expected. By now he was almost painfully, achingly hard and oh so ready for Takeru's cock.

“And don’t touch yourself before I say so.”

“Wait, Takeru! You can’t just-” Riku’s protest was silenced with another passionate kiss that left him squirming, the flames of the burning fire within him licking mockingly at his stomach, and Riku had never felt more frustrated in his life. Takeru was just there, and Riku was already so eager to take him in, but he knew that Takeru was stubborn.

“At least tell me why you are doing this…” Riku panted, his muscles clenching around what he knew to be a toy, slowly adjusting to it.

“Trust me, it’ll be good,” Takeru reassured, tucking a strand of his boyfriend’s hair, still damp from the shower, carefully behind his ear.

“Play nice and I’ll give you a reward later,” he promised, grabbing the end of the toy and twisting it, making Riku moan loudly and trash his legs, almost kicking Takeru.

“Calm down or it’ll be over way too soon,” Takeru looked at the blond below him, taking in of the sight of Riku’s cock leaking precum. He knew that if it weren’t for the shock Riku would have already been _so_ close. Maybe he should’ve bought a ring too… Takeru wouldn’t have minded making Riku beg for a release, but he was going to save that for some other occasion.

“Calm down, how can I stay calm?! You’re not the one with a freaking buttpl-” Riku whined in discomfort but Takeru muffled his protests again, this time with a pillow. He was positive that’s not the kind of an outburst he wanted the neighbors to hear.

“Shh, just… Try to forget about it for a minute. Our classes start in 30 minutes, so I suggest you get ready. I’ll see you at school,” Takeru pressed one last kiss to Riku’s lips, this time one that was almost chaste, before leaving Riku on his own to cool off a little bit. He trusted Riku would obey him despite his protests, he always did.

Ah, he couldn’t wait until after school when they would have more time to have fun together… He couldn’t deny how excited this little morning session had made him, too. His cock was straining in his pants and no matter how calm and collected he acted, it had been incredibly hard to just leave his boyfriend like that.

Riku spent a good five minutes taking deep breaths, trying to ignore the mad throbbing between his legs, until it finally hit him. _School_. Takeru really didn’t expect him to-?! Well, it’s not like anyone could tell... right? Now that he’d gotten used to it, the feeling wasn’t so bad. Riku sighed, checking the time from his phone. Time to get dressed up… He just needed to wear tight underwear in case he got hard again.

 

 

 

Walking around with the plug was easier than he expected, since it was relatively small. That was before he went to the class and made the mistake of _sitting down._

_Oh god.. oh god oh god.. This was a terrible idea, why did I let him talk me into this, dammit…_

Now the tip of the toy was dangerously close to his prostate. Riku sat up straighter, squirmed in his seat,  doing anything to trying to ease the pressure but somehow that just made it _worse._ He could already feel small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his entire body tense from trying to keep his composure and act like normal. His legs were restless as his body wanted to ease off the building pressure beneath his stomach, abdomen tensed from the heat that was pooling within him.

He was going to _kill_ Takeru.

He turned to his right to send a murderous glare at his boyfriend. Takeru looked straight back at him, then glanced underneath his desk and... smiled. He was on his way to another massive hard-on and the asshole two seats to his right had the nerve to smile! Feeling frustrated and defeated, Riku banged his head against the desk loudly. Takeru adjusted his glasses, acting as though he didn’t know what was going on and went back to taking notes from the blackboard.

Riku tried hard to concentrate, he really did. He stared at his notebook, trying to make some sense of the equations he had solved yesterday but all he could think of was Takeru, Takeru’s body, Takeru's cock up his ass, in his mouth, it didn't even matter anymore but he knew he just wanted this torture to end. He never thought he would die in the middle of a classroom, and while having a boner too.

"What's wrong, Yagami-kun? Are you not feeling well? Do you want to go to infirmary? Your forehead is all sweaty.”

Riku didn't trust his voice to not spill out any inappropriate sounds so he only nodded meekly.

"Sensei, I'll escort him to the infirmary," Takeru stated and the next thing he knew, Riku was being dragged out of his seat, not exactly protesting, to the corridor.

Riku was thankful he had somehow managed to escape from the classroom before getting caught, but he wasn't sure if being involved with Takeru in his pitiful state was a good idea. It certainly wouldn’t help protecting what little dignity he had left.

"Wait, where are you dragging me?” he panted, Takeru’s grip on his arm unrelenting as he guided Riku to completely opposite direction of the infirmary.

They stopped in front of the familiar staircase, Takeru finally turning around to look at him, a peculiar, fierce gaze in his eyes, "Where do you think?”

"Oh..."

The club room door closed behind them, and that was when Riku lost control, pulled Takeru close to him by the collar of his shirt and slammed their lips together. He pressed his body against Takeru’s, slotting their hips together in a desperate attempt for some friction. He’d been waiting too long for this, too long, and the need to touch overruled everything else.

Takeru broke away from his grasp, and Riku struggled to keep a high whine back down in his throat.  Takeru hastily removed his uniform jacket, throwing it carelessly on the floor and tugged Riku's pants down to his knees, noticing how his underwear was soaked from precum.

"I thought you could handle it at least until recess but maybe it was a bit too much," he said, almost apologetically.

"'Too much'? You didn't even let me finish this morning, you idiot!"

"I know, sorry, it's the same for me, see..." Takeru placed Riku's hand on his growing bulge. "You looked so damn hot right now and I just couldn't stop thinking about your ass spread open and waiting for me to put it in."

Riku’s cheeks flushed a deep red from his honest confession, but he still couldn’t fight the bite from his bashful tone, “Then you should’ve hurried up.” Impatiently, he moved his hand on Takeru's crotch and pulled his zipper down. Their lips met again in a demanding kiss, the rest of their clothing flying off somewhere at some point, Riku was so turned on he didn't give a damn. Out of breath, Takeru gave one last lick to Riku's mouth, leaving a trail of saliva behind, and spun him around so he was facing the wall.

"I'm gonna pull it out now."

Riku clenched his muscles and felt the plug slipping out of him easily with a wet pop. The sudden feeling of emptiness that overcame him felt strange, and he almost regretted making Takeru take it out.

"I can see your insides... You're twitching even in there," Takeru mused. Riku's hole was easily swallowing two of his fingers _,_ still slicked with lube that ran down his thigh.

"S-stop! Don't say that!" Takeru's words were way too lewd, making Riku feel humiliated, but he found out he somehow liked that too. It was all Takeru's fault for turning him into a dirty pervert, who got off on anal toys and public sex! He was pretty sure Takeru had locked the door, but still, the image of getting caught by one of their teammates when he was moaning like a whore with a dick up his ass made him even more aroused, much to his chagrin.

"We don't have much time... I'll take care of you properly later, alright?" Takeru whispered into his ear and kissed his neck softly.

 “Just hurry up…” Riku whimpered when Takeru withdrew his fingers, blushing at his obvious neediness.

Hands against the wall, Riku felt Takeru positioning himself behind him, the heat radiating from his body as he guided his hot and throbbing length inside him. Riku bit his lip as he felt Takeru entering him swiftly, not wasting any time for either of them. He must’ve really wanted this too.

"You ok?" Takeru asked when he was fully sheathed in and Riku managed to nod, rocking his hips to silently ask for more.

Takeru set up a quick rhythm, and soon the room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin, punctuated with small moans of pleasure and grunts of passion. Only slowing down a little to change his angle slightly, Takeru knew had found the right spot when Riku whimpered and shivered, clenching deliciously around him.

"Ha-Harder..." Riku gasped, throwing his head back and moaning at the sensation of Takeru’s sharp thrusts plunging into him.

The quick  thrusts were now nailing his prostate almost every time, Takeru's fingers gripping his hips with a bruising force. Riku was quickly coming undone, _finally_ , his mind going numb from the pleasure. His legs were shaking, muscles spasming uncontrollably, he was panting, drooling, clawing the wall and he kept moaning Takeru’s name over and over again in a broken mantra.

Takeru stroked him in time with his thrusts, smearing the clear liquid leaking from his cock up and down. It took only few more thrusts and he was coming, mouth opening into a silent scream, staining the wall with trails of his seed.

Takeru groaned as Riku's orgasm caused him to clamp around him in pulsating beats and soon he felt himself nearing the edge. He thrust frantically, finally reaching his own euphoria. Takeru sank his teeth into Riku’s shoulder, trying to keep his voice down as he came harder than in a long time. He continued to thrust shallowly into Riku's body while riding out his orgasm, the blond whimpering at the sensations that those movements caused in his over-sensitized body.

"How are you feeling?" Takeru asked when they had both come off their high, now huddled together on the floor.

"I'll live, I guess..." Riku sighed, trying to shake the lethargic feeling off, testing his legs to see whether he was strong enough to walk again.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I? I mean, did you-?”

"Geez, it was good, alright?” Riku huffed. “Risky and kinky and I can’t believe we did this _at school_ but I... I liked it," he mumbled, blushing scarlet.

Riku never dared to ask where Takeru had got the toy, or what happened to it afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is my first contribution to the fandom


End file.
